The Lucky Five 2: Stupid Cupid
by Raven-4ever
Summary: Sequel to "The Lucky Five" New characters, new plot, and a whole lotta love!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay, thank you to all the people who waited for the sequel. I'm working on 3 different stories, and that takes a lot of time. So, don't get all impatient with me. My apologies for the incredibly short chapter. Also, I'd like to thank ObsessiveandHyper for letting me use Amy. Love ya, gurl!  
  
(The titans and Lucky 5 are all outside on the TT Tower island, doing whatever. Robin's getting better at the rod tricks, and Nightingale's an impressed witness)  
  
Robin: This time, you're not getting it.  
  
Nightingale: We'll see about that!  
  
Robin: Okay! 1...2...3...GO!!! (spins metal rod)  
  
Nightingale: Yah! (reaches, but misses) Hey! You've gotten better!  
  
Robin: smirk Got that right! I've got skill! (Rod flies out of his hand) Oops!  
  
Nightingale: MINE!!!! (jumps up and reaches) I got it! It got it! I... (misses) ...crap...  
  
???: (extends arm and catches it) Got it!  
  
Everyone else: 00?  
  
(the person that got the rod ((is it called a bo-staff?)) is a teenage girl wearing a blue crop top, grey pants, and a long blonde braid reaching her waist)  
  
???: (walks up to Robin) Is this yours?  
  
Robin: (sees a heart scene enveloping the girl, and angels singing) blush I... Uh... YEAH! You're... I mean... IT'S mine! Uh, thanks?  
  
Starfire: (angry face) this looks quite familiar...  
  
???: (smiles at Robin) No prob! Well, see ya! (walks away)  
  
Robin: Wait!  
  
???: Yes? (turns around)  
  
Robin: Wh... ahem What's your name?  
  
???: My name's Amy. And... you are?  
  
Robin: (proudly) The name's Robin, leader of the Teen Titans!  
  
Amy: giggle More like the leader of name brand tacky outfits!  
  
BB and Cyborg: snicker  
  
Robin: Oh... ummm... blush  
  
Amy: Well, I better get going!  
  
Robin: Going? Where?  
  
Amy: I'm not sure, exactly. I'm looking for a place to stay. You see, I wander her and there.  
  
Robin: You could stay with us!  
  
Starfire: (little angry chibi) Uuugh!  
  
Amy: Would that be acceptable? I see that you're already packed full. Are you sure there are any vacancies? (looks at others, but not paying much attention to Starfire)  
  
Robin: Nah! It's okay! You can stay!  
  
Amy: Thanks! giggle (flutters eyelashes)  
  
Robin: AAAH!! (heart eyes)  
  
Starfire: AHEM! (seizes Robin's shoulders)  
  
Robin: (not noticing) You know, Amy, you've got beautiful eyes. What did you do with them?  
  
Amy: Stop it! They're a natural green. Besides, nobody likes green-eyed girls!  
  
Starfire: glare (shakes Robin) ROBIN!!!!  
  
Robin: (looks at Starfire) Ummm... Hi, Star!  
  
Starfire: Robin, I wish to speak to you... privately.  
  
Robin: (sheepish sile) Sure... Did I tell you I love your eyes?  
  
Starfire: death glare Did you?  
  
Beast Boy: sweatdrop Since when does Robin go for human girls?  
  
Cyborg: No idea!  
  
Rick: She's not even attractive!  
  
Raven: Well, she's prettier than me. That's a start!  
  
Rick: What? Blondes are ugly!  
  
Amy: I heard that!  
  
Rick and Raven: big eyes Oops!  
  
Cyborg: (looks around, then big scared eyes) Um... BB? I think you better hide.  
  
Beast Boy: What? Why?  
  
Cyborg: Okay... um... how do I put this? Ani's back from voice lessons.  
  
Ani: (really REALLY mad) BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beast Boy: Why's she so mad?  
  
Cyborg: (shakes head) I don't even know where to begin. (cups mouth, and yells) Hey, Kat!  
  
Beast Boy: Oh, great idea! (jumps up) Ani would LOVE to meet her! I'm sure they could be good friends.  
  
Cyborg: (slaps forehead) Just forget it man.  
  
Beast Boy: (walks up to Ani, and holds his hand up) Hey, Ani! Long time, no see! High five!  
  
Ani: growl  
  
Beast Boy: (lowers hand) Uh, something wrong?  
  
Ani: (grabs BB by collar) You know EXACTLY what's wrong, you two-tim...  
  
Beast Boy: (startled) Wha- (looks over his shoulder, then smiles) Hey, Kitti! I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine!  
  
Ani: (lets go, and glares at BB) "Old friend", huh?  
  
(A blonde girl in a black/pink leotard happily spring-steps over to them)  
  
Kitti: OMIGAWD!!!!! OMIGAWD!!!! You must be Ani! Ohmigawd, Beast Boy has told me sooooo much about you! (holds out hand) I'm Kitti Kat. Please feel free to call me one or the other!  
  
Ani: (shocked) Erm... (shakes hands with Kitti) Really? He told you about me?  
  
Kitti: (giggles) And how! I have been DYING to meet you! In person!  
  
Ani: Um, I'm flattered, I guess. (smiles) Just don't expect an autograph.  
  
Kitti: (laughs) OHMIGAWD!!!! You two have the same sense of humor! No wonder Beast Boy thinks highly of you!  
  
Beast Boy: blush Um, Kitti, I think you're making Ani a little uncomfortable.  
  
Ani: (Smiling) No, that's okay, Beast Boy. I really DO think we can get along JUST fine. smirk  
  
Kitti: (claps hands) Oh, yay! I've got a new friend! (runs off)  
  
Ani: (smile disappears) Who died and made HER Starfire's twin?  
  
Beast Boy: So, I guess that means you don't like her, huh? (sad look)  
  
Ani: I would like her a whole lot better if she wasn't your girlfriend.  
  
Beast Boy: What? big eyes Ooooooh... (looks away) How long did you know that?  
  
Ani: Oh, ever since the media's been filming your every move! (voice gets louder)  
  
Beast Boy: Ani, I can explain.  
  
Ani: (crosses arms) Okay. Shoot. (angry look... very angry)  
  
Beast Boy: sigh Nevermind. She just reminds me of you, that's all.  
  
Ani: (look softens) Her? She reminds you of ME? GAAAAAWD!!!!!!!!! Dude, you got a whole lotta soul searching to do, because if you think I'm like her... (Trails off, then walks away, running a hand down her face)  
  
Cyborg: (peeks his head out of hiding) Yowch. 


	2. The Total Ditz

Chapter 2

AN: I am so terribly sorry for those who waited long. Well, here's a little "I'm sorry" thing for all impatient people. I've got an account on DeviantART, and there are some pics of the L5, if you wanna know what they're supposed to look like. And, a spoiler or two. Just find the link on my page! Well, on with the sequel!

(Recap: Robin let's Amy stay in the tower, with Starfire practically breathing flames. Ani finds out that Beast Boy's new girlfriend is a total ditz. So, nothing's going right! Well, things get so much better...)

Starfire: (knocks on Robin's door) Robin?

Robin: (slides door open) You want to speak to me, Star?

Starfire: Yes. (walks inside) I am willing to tell you something that has been bothering me for quite a while.

Robin: (closes door, and stands beside her) Starfire, you can tell me anything. I'm all ears!

Starfire: (raises eyebrow) You are?

Robin: No! sigh I meant you can tell me anything. I'll understand!

Starfire: Are you sure?

Robin: (puts arm around her shoulders) I'm positive. What do you want to tell me?

Starfire: I... I feel that we are drifting apart.

Robin: (looks confused) What?

Starfire: Something is pulling us away from each other.

Robin: Really? What is the world could come between us? (kisses her forehead)

Starfire: It is more of a "who" than a "what".

Robin: sigh Please tell me this isn't about Amy...

Starfire: Yes. (eyes droop sorrowfully) But, it is true. Robin, I know that we have just become acquainted with her, but it seems as if-

Robin: (puts a finger to her lips) Aw, Star. It's nothing at all like that! (looks her right in the eye) She's never gonna get in the way.

Starfire: Do you mean it?

Robin: (puppy dog pout) Is this the face of a boy who would lie to you? I'm 100% sure of it!

Starfire: (brightens up) Oh, many "thank you"s, Robin! (big hug) I am glad that the subject has been cleared up. I feel so very happy!

Robin: Anytime, Starfire!

Amy: (opens door quickly) Robin... oh! I'm sorry! Did I disturb you?

Robin: (whirls around, toppling over Starfire) No! Of course not! You're not disturbing us one bit! Right, Star?

Starfire: (falls to the floor with a shriek) EEP! (glares at Robin, then stomps out of the room) Hmph!

Amy: (watches after her) What's wrong with her?

Robin: shrug Can't imagine. She's usually so friendly.

(long pause)

Amy: So, you ready to go?

Robin: I'm ready for pizza anytime! (pulls out wallet from belt) My treat!

(The pair walk out, not noticing the little eavesdropper)

Starfire: (clings to wall) whispers Robin...

(OUCH! Well, I'm sure y'all want to find out about what happens when the two get pizza...)

Robin: So, Amy, what brings you here?

Amy: I just travel around the place, you know? I guess it was just chance that I'm here right now.

Robin: You mean that it's pure luck! You'll be happy spending time with us Titans. Trust me.

Amy: I really think I will enjoy myself here.

Robin: sigh (stares at Amy)

Amy: Uh... Robin?

Robin: Yeah?

Amy: Are you gonna order the pizza, or will I have to?

Robin: (sits upright) Oh! Yeah... ahem Waiter?

Amy: (shakes head) giggle

(All of a sudden, a camera crew and news reporter girl pops out of nowhere and stations themselves around Robin and Amy)

Robin and Amy: YAAH! (fall over backwards)

Camera Man: Okay, girl. We're all set.

Reporter girl: How's my hair?

Camera man: It's fine, sweetheart. Now, you're on in 5 4 3 2 1!

Reporter girl: HEEEEEEELLO Jump City! This is your girl, Caitlin, the girl with the juiciest tips, and the juiciest lips! Hey hey! giggle Over here, we've got the boywonder heartthrob Robin, LIVE! Woo hoo! And, with him is his newest fling, the new girl in town... (hesitates) ummmmm... Allie?

Amy: It's AMY!!!!

Caitlin: Whatever!

Robin: Uh, what is this?

Caitlin: Oh, I'm sure you wanna know, Sweetcakes. (blows a big bubble in his face) This is "The Girls Teen Scene Gossip Corner", and honey, you're, like, the main focus! Ahem! Duh! (snaps three times) So, Robbie, why are you hanging out with Alma, here?

Amy: It's AMY!!!!!! Get it right, you airhead!

Caitlin: (pops bubble gum in Amy's face) Uh-huh. Annie. (goes back to Robin) So, any reason you're hangin' out with Blondie, here?

Robin: Well, if you insist on knowing, we're just trying to get to know eachother while TRYING to get some pizza! Besides, I gott a get to know her! If she's gonna stay at the tower with us, I have to make sure she won't go all "Terra" on us!

Caitlin: (freezes) So, what you're, like, saying is, she's staying at the tower... with you?

Robin: (slowly nods head) Yeah... Why?

TV crew and Caitlin: Oooooooh!!!!

Caitlin: Bruce, you get that?

Camera man: thumbs-up

Amy: (grabs Caitlin's microphone, and yells into it) Okay! Look, Dumbo, I haven't had lunch yet, and you're wasting my pizza time! GET LOST!

Robin: Hey, easy, Amy!

Caitlin: Yeah! Easy, Lamey!

Amy: (fists clench) That's it, sista! You're going down!

Caitlin: (gets microphone back) Oh, the drama! Well, gotta buy more lip gloss! This has been Caitlin, With the biggest class, and the biggest...

Amy: LEMME AT 'ER!!!!!!!!!!!

Robin: (hold her back) Whoa! Chill!

Camera Man: Cut! You're off the air!

(All traces of the camera crew and Caitlin disappear as fast as possible, leaving Robin and Amy speechless)

Amy: Does this happen to you often?

Robin: (shakes head slowly)

SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!!! Sorry about that...


End file.
